


(help me) you make me perfect

by WattStalf



Series: Kinktober 2020 [28]
Category: Baccano!
Genre: Crossdressing, F/M, Femdom, Kinktober 2020, Lingerie, Mild CBT, Stepping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27047710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: I think that there’s no way to make us look like we fit together. We’re always going to be an odd couple.
Relationships: Ricardo Russo/Christopher Shaldred
Series: Kinktober 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937335
Kudos: 1
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	(help me) you make me perfect

“Do we fit together even better like this, or does this make us even more of an odd couple?” Christopher asks, with that smug look on his face that makes Ricardo want to punch him and kiss him, all at once. He has such a bad habit of bringing out both of those feelings in her, but right now, those feelings are mingling with entirely new feelings that she is not quite sure how to deal with.

When he said that he had a surprise for her, she didn’t expect him to change into women’s lingerie, but here he stands, hair down for once as he models it for her, as if it is the most natural thing in the world. Ricardo just wants to be frustrated with him, like she is with his usual antics, and instead, she isn’t sure _how_ to feel about it, because, frustratingly enough, it looks really good on him.

Obviously, he doesn’t fill the top out very much, so it hangs a little awkwardly where it should cling, but somehow, that only makes it better, in ways that she doubts she is ever going to understand. The skirt is short on his long legs, and the sheer fabric just looks…oh, but she doesn’t know _how_ it looks, just the same as she doesn’t know how to react to any of this. She just wants to punch him and get it over with, especially with his little joke, and with the bigger joke that comes with the mere idea of him crossdressing for her.

“Lay on the ground,” she says, instead of answering his stupid question. All sorts of new feelings are bubbling up inside of her, and the only way that she can think of dealing with them is by bossing him around. There is only one thing that she wants to do right now, only one thing that she can understand clearly, and when he lays back, the fabric clings to him in such a way that there is no hiding his erection from her.

Ricardo is still dressed, and she still has her shoes on. Through the window, without closer inspection, they might look like a little boy and a grown woman, at least until the awkward fit of his chest, and his strong arms and broad shoulders were finally noticed. But he lays back for her, just like she tells him to, and she steps on him. Seeing him like this makes her feel all sorts of things that she hardly understands, but throughout all of that, there is one desire that comes through, and it is the desire to step on him, to stand over him and to dominate him.

Even if she can’t make sense of where it comes from, she can make sense of it enough to do it, at least. Slowly, she applies a bit of pressure to his cock, watching as his smirk starts to falter, as his confidence wavers, until he is left to moan for her. Perfect, just perfect; she does not know why, but when she sees him dressed like this, she just wants to watch him come undone. She aches for him to touch her, but that is not nearly as important as any of this.

A sudden image comes to her, of his face done up in makeup, of watching that makeup get streaked and ruined because of her, and she is surprised by it, surprised by how far she wants to take this. Ricardo does not get to wear fancy underwear like this. Not only is she not old enough, does not have the right body, to fill it out, but what good would it do? She has her role that she has to play, and for similar reasons, she can’t wear makeup, either. Christopher is not supposed to wear any of those things, at least not by the rules that he has chosen to play by, and when she watches him break those rules so easily, as if it is all some big joke to him, she doesn’t know how she should feel.

So she focuses on the part of her that wants to watch him come undone, and she applies a little bit more pressure, and she watches Christopher writhe beneath her foot, completely pathetic, completely at her mercy. More often that not, he is able to tease her into such a fluster that he has to take control, that she could not use him if her life depended on it. Right now, he is at her mercy, and she is composed, she will not give him the chance to fluster her.

She makes him come with her foot, and she stares down at him, panting and flushed, with such a sheepish smile on his face, dressed like the woman that she is not sure if she can ever be. “Stay down there,” she commands him, as she takes off her pants, and then her boyish underwear, discarding them both quickly as if ashamed, even though Christopher has seen it all a hundred times before.

He follows her orders and stays right where he is, and he lets her sit on his face and use him a little bit more. She has made him make a mess of his pretty lingerie, and to her, it seems fitting, proof that he does not fit in anymore than she does. He won’t ever fill it out properly, no matter how good it looks on him, and she still has the chance to grow, though she is not sure if that would be best or not. Christopher is never going to be what he isn’t, and he is probably just fine with that, as comfortable with who he is as he can be. Ricardo, it seems, still has a chance to decide where she wants to end up.

“I think,” she says, once she is done using him, “that there’s no way to make us look like we fit together. We’re always going to be an odd couple.”

He smiles for her as he says, “That’s exactly what I thought you would say.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
